paranormaalifandomcom_fi-20200213-history
Viljapeltokuviot
Viljaympyrä eli viljapeltokuvio on pellolle ilmestynyt kuvio, joka on syntynyt viljan painautuessa maata vastenSelin, Risto: Ihmeellinen maailma: Skeptikon tietosanakirja. Ursan julkaisuja 81. Helsinki: Tähtitieteellinen yhdistys Ursa, 2001. ISBN 952-5329-19-4. Teoksen verkkoversio.. Samalle pellolle voi ilmestyä useita erikokoisia kuvioita ja niitä saattavat yhdistää viivat. Viljapeltokuvioita on havaittu erityisesti 1970-luvulta alkaen Englanniss, mutta myös muun muassa Australiassa, Etelä-Afrikassa, Kiinassa ja Venäjällä.Mayell, Hillary: Crop Circles: Artworks or Alien Signs? (artikkeli) National Geographic News. 2.8.2002. Viitattu 25.6.2009. (englanniksi) Viljapeltokuvioiden on usein väitetty olevan ufojen aikaansaannoksia. Vuonna 1991 englantilainen taitelijakaksikko ilmoitti, että he olivat alkaneet tehdä kuvioita 1970-luvulla saaden pian jäljittelijöitä.McKie, Robin: Hollywood falls under crop circles' spell (artikkeli) The Guardian. 25.8.2002. Viitattu 25.6.2009. (englanniksi)Miettinen, Anssi: Peltokuviot olivat kaikkien aikojen vedätys (artikkeli) Helsingin sanomat. 3.1.2008. Viitattu 25.6.2009.Chernobrov, Vadim: Mysterious Crop Circles: Real or Falsified? (artikkeli) 9.5.2003. (englanniksi) Viljaympyröiden alkuperä Vuonna 1880 Nature-lehdessä selostettiin tapaus, jossa harrastelijatutkija John Rand Capron oli havainnut naapurinsa pellolla ympyröiden muotoon lakoutunutta viljaa.Capron, John Rand: Storm Effects. (kirje toimitukselle) Nature, 29 July 1880, 22. vsk, s. 290–291. (englanniksi) Selostus julkaistiin uudelleen vuonna 2000 Journal of meteorology -lehdessä.Van Boorn, Peter: A case of genuine crop circles dating from July 1880 – as published in Nature in the year 1880. (artikkeli) Journal of Meteorology, January 2000, 25. vsk, s. 20–21. Bradford-on-Avon, UK: Artetech Pub. Co. (englanniksi) Ufokirjallisuudessa on useita viljaympyröitä edeltäviä tapauksia, joissa sen sijaan että viljaa olisi kaadettu kuvioiksi, sitä on poltettu tai leikattu.Duhamel, Alberta: August 1967 (verkkosivu) Canada's UFOs: The Search for the Unknown. Päivitetty 14.12.2007. Library and Archives Canada. Viitattu 27.2.2009. (englanniksi)Vuonna 1966 Australian Tullyssa eräs sokeriruokoviljelijä sanoi nähneensä lautasen muotoisen aluksen nousseen ylös suosta ja lentäneen pois. Paikalla ruo'ot olivat painautuneet pitkin vedenpintaa.The 1966 Tully Saucer Nest (verkkosivu) Ufoevidence.org. Viitattu 27.2.2009. (englanniksi) Joidenkin viljaympyräpaikkojen läheisyydessä on havaittu valoilmiöitä. Erään näkemyksen mukaan kuviot ovat syntyneet erilaisten luonnonilmiöiden kuten pyörretuulien myötä. Toiset taas ovat arvelleet ilmiötä ainakin osittain eläinten aiheuttamiksi ja joissakin tapauksissa eläinten on havaittu alkeellisia peltokuvioita aiheuttaneenkin. Pilvessä pomppineet vallabit Australian peltokuvioiden taustalla Yle.fi uutiset 25.6.2009. Viitattu 25.6.2009.Edelleen on kuitenkin myös henkilöitä, jotka pitävät kuvioita avaruusolentojen tai yliluonnollisten voimien aikaansaannoksena. Viljaympyröitä tutkivaa, näennäistieteellisenä pidettyä alaa kutsutaan cereologiaksi. Nimen on sanottu tulevan Rooman maanviljelyn jumalattaren Cereksen nimestä. Viljaympyröiden tekijät thumb|250px|Viljaympyrä Vantaalla 1998. Vuonna 1991 kaksi brittiläistä taiteilijaa, Doug Bower ja Dave Chorley ilmoittivat tehneensä viljaympyröitä 20 vuoden ajan. Kaksikon mukaan he paljastivat tekonsa, koska valtio suunnitteli viljakuvioiden tutkimusta ja he eivät halunneet nähdä tuhlattavan verovaroja asiaan. Toisen tiedon mukaan syynä oli Bowerin vaimo, joka sai selville miehen yölliset retket ja pakotti hänet tunnustamaan asioiden oikean laidan. Haastattelussa Doug Bower kertoi saaneensa innoituksen viljaympyröiden tekoon Tullyn ufotapauksesta. Vuosia myöhemmin haastateltu Bower tarkensi, että heidän tarkoituksenaan ei ollut tehdä taidetta vaan saada kuviot näyttämään ufojen laskeutumisalustoiltaBurt, Kate: Cereal entrepreneurs (artikkeli) The Independent. 6.7.2004. (englanniksi). Tapaukset saivat pian jatkoa muilta henkilöitä. Haastattelussa Rob Dickson ja John Lundberg kertoivat tehneensä 500 viljaympyrää. Ryhmässä oli mukana 13 henkilöä. He olivat suunnitelleet kuviot ensin tietokoneella ja pyytäneet maanomistajien lupaa tekemisilleen. Ilmiötä ruokkivat erilaiset uskovaiset, viljaympyröiden tutkijat sekä lehdet, jotka maksoivat maanomistajille valokuvista. Viljaympyrät Suomessa Kesällä 1998 ilmestyi muun muassa Vantaalle viljaympyröitä. Silloiselle Ursan toiminnanjohtaja Seppo Linnaluodolle soitettiin Ursaan ja ilmoitettiin kuvioiden sijainti. Hän pyysi Jukka Häkkisen Skepsiksesta mukaansa ja lähti paikalle ottamaan valokuvia. Skeptikko-lehdessä ilmestyi artikkeli asiasta. Ilmiön alkuperä ei tuolloin selvinnyt.Häkkinen, Jukka: Ympäristötaidetta Sipoossa. (artikkeli) Skeptikko, 3/1998, s. 25–27. Helsinki: Skepsis. Pari vuotta myöhemmin Skeptikko-lehti kuitenkin haastatteli erästä tuon kuvion väitetyistä tekijöistä. Järvinen, Risto K: Humanoidia tapaamassa (artikkeli) Skeptikko 1/2000. Viitattu 25.6.2009. Suomenojalla Espoossa havaittiin viljapeltokuvioita 25.7. 2000. Paikalla kävi Suomen Ufotutkijoiden seura. Tapauksesta uutisoitiin televisiossa, mutta se todettiin samalla ihmisen tekemäksi kepposeksi. Viljaympyrät populaarikulttuurissa * M. Night Shyamalanin ohjaamassa elokuvassa Signs (2002) viljapeltokuviot ovat keskeisessä asemassa. * J. K. Rowling sanoo kirjassaan Ihmeotukset ja niiden olinpaikat että viljaympyrät ovat taikaotus kuutamollan soidinmenojen jälkiä.Rowling, J. K.: Ihmeotukset ja niiden olinpaikat. (Fantastic beasts and where to find them, 2001.) Suomentanut Jaana Kapari. Helsinki: Tammi, 2001. ISBN 951-31-2167-4. * Televisiosarjan Ihmemies MacGyver jaksossa Vierailija Mac tutkii pikkukylän outoja viljaympyröitä. Lähteet Aiheesta muualla * BLT Research Team Inc. * Crop Circle Researchin tietokanta. * Cropcircleconnector, kuvioita ympäri maailman. * Ohjeita peltokuvioiden tekemiseen ja kuvauksia peltokuvioista ympäri maailman. * Viljapeltokuvio Google Mapsissa. Luokka:Huijaukset Luokka:Viljapeltokuviot